


The Land Above

by Clovesstory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age changes, Alternative Universe - Mermaids, Arranged Marriage, Eel Christophe Giacometti, Eel Lee Seung Gil, F/M, Fluffy, King JJ, King Yakov, M/M, Mermaid Victor Nikiforov, Mermaid Yuri Plisetsky, Multi, Name Changes, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Sibling Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky, Similar to The little mermaid, Sir Otabek Altin, Sir Phichit Chulanont, Victor Nikiforov Being an Idiot, curse, dead mother - Freeform, forced Yuri Plisetsky & JJ, possessive JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: Vitya and his brother Yura are mermen  living happily under the sea when Vitya falls in love with a human prince but Yura has his own problems.....





	The Land Above

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted on Archive of our own and I know it's not amazing but I love it so hopefully you do too :) It's a fluffy feel good story, who wouldn't want a bit of happiness in their life?
> 
> These are the name changes for my story:  
> Sea:  
> Yuri Plisetsky - Yura Nikiforov (16y)  
> Victor Nikiforov – Vitya Nikiforov (26y)  
> Yakov Feltsman – Yakov Nikiforov (54y)  
> Lilia Baranovskaya – Lilia Nikiforov (deceased 30y)  
> Jean-Jacques Leroy – J-J (205y)  
> Seung-Gil Lee – Seung (17y)  
> Christophe Giacometti – Chris (18y)  
> Mila Babicheva – Mila (18y)
> 
> Land:  
> Yuuri Katsuki – Prince Yuri (24y)  
> Otabek Altin – Sir Otabek (20y)  
> Phichit Chulanont – Sir Phichit (23y)  
> Sara Crispino - Princess Sara (22)  
> Michele Crispino - Prince Mickey (22)
> 
> There are three POV changes.
> 
> I wanted some visual for this story to show what Yura and Vitya looked like in this story, I am not the best artist, my arms, hands and eyes are so bad but you get the gist. Feel free to make art and send it to me at my Tumblr https://clovesstory.tumblr.com/

[My art here ](https://clovesstory.tumblr.com/image/175634452305)

 

 

Yura's POV

"Vitya! Stop touching my things!"

Vitya smiles as he picks up an item I found recently, it appears to be some kind of amulet similar to the one around my neck but it's not made of shell.

"Vitya!"

He giggles and swims around our room, although he is 10 years older than me he acts like a child and sometimes it gets on my last nerve. Although I do understand he is hiding very depressed thoughts from me by acting like this, protecting me like always.

"Come on Yura, let's go play. Let's dance around the reef"

"Vitya we need to go to Yakov's ceremony, don't you remember how pissed he got when we missed his last one?" I say as I try to brush my hair out.

"Don't you remember how much fun we had?" He laughs.

I must admit we do have fun dancing together but pissing Yakov off is not worth it.

"Come on Vitya let's go already"

"To the reef?" He asks excitedly.

"No to the ceremony" I say exasperated.

"Aww"

"Such a child"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

He grabs my hair and floats it in front of my face so I can't see.

"Stop that! I just brushed it"

I whack him with my tail.

"Ow Yura!"

"Oh, tail fight, seriously" Mila swims over, her long red hair floating around her face and her silver tail catches the light. If she wasn't so annoying I would probably find her attractive. "Can't you two behave for once?"

I growl and swim out to the dining table before sitting next to father.

"Hello son, nice to see you are on time"

"Yakov" Vitya yells as he swims between us.

"Hello Vitya, I'm glad you actually came"

Vitya flashes his biggest smile, he loves to throw on the charm but I never fall for it... well maybe sometimes but not this time.

"I told him to" I whine to Yakov.

Yakov clears his throat before rising up and clapping his hands to start the music. I still have no idea what the point of this dinner is but knowing my father he is probably trying to set Vitya up with a mermaid or me or both of us.

Yakov is sometimes colder to me than he is to Vitya, Vitya once told me it was because I had something to do with our mother's death but no one will tell me any more than that.

 

After dinner Vitya takes my arm and pulls me out of the palace.

"Vitya let me go"

"I want to show you something"

Seriously? I stop struggling and float behind him as he pulls me. He pulls me up to the surface of the water.

"Vitya? .... Rocks? This is what you wanted to show me?"

He laughs and jumps up on a rock.

"Come up"

I sigh but jump up next to him. He flips his long silver hair behind him and starts to sing.

_"The deep blue of the sea.... Stay close to me... Come to the sea with me....... Deep under the surf...... Hold me, Kiss me love...... Stay close to me...... "_

It's so beautiful! I've never heard those words before, almost sounds like he's calling to a human.

_"I'll grant your every wish..... Deep under the surf.... Stay close to me......"_

I have always been a natural singer but Vitya struggled to find his voice for many years, it would seem that he's figured it out. As he sings the water splashes against us and large waves start to form, the sky turns a dark gray and wind starts to blow. When I sing I can lure humans to their deaths or merely hypnotize them, Vitya's voice is surprisingly dark and powerful for him.

_"Forget the land above....."_

Vitya stops singing and similes at me, I can tell my mouth is wide open in shock.

"I figured out my talent"

You sure did.... I face towards the wind and let my hair flow behind me.

"It's pretty cool, I must admit"

We sit on the rock together mesmerized by the crashing waves, suddenly there is a loud cracking sound and we turn to see a boat crashing against some rocks further out at sea. Vitya jumps off the rock and swims to the boat.

"Vitya!" I yell as I chase him.

We stick our heads above the water to see chaos on the boat, there is a fire burning on board. A black-haired male and a barking animal are desperately trying to escape the flames.

"Yura please grab the dog, I'll grab the human"

"What?!" I grab Vitya by the tail. "Don't be stupid! Humans are dangerous"

The human boy falls into the water and Vitya rips his tail from my grip.

"Yura get the dog!"

Oh fine! I swim as close as I can to the boat "Come on boy, jump!"

The dog leaps off the boat and lands in my arms. I swim to the beach careful to keep the dog's head above water, bloody Vitya, how does he get me in these situations? I reach the beach and let go of the dog on the sand, the dog starts running and jumping around in the sand. I look over at Vitya.

"Oh honestly Vitya!"

He's lying on top of the sleeping boy he saved, stroking the boy's hair. I've never seen a human so close before.  
I turn to look at the waves, I wonder......

"It's my heart it's showing you.... the bright light of day touches my skin.... I know your magic..... All the waves... Calm the blue." I sing.

The waves slowly begin to calm and the sky tuns blue, I didn't know I could do that. Vitya looks at me shocked, he didn't either. I give him a small smile.

"Come on now Vitya, he's fine"

Vitya doesn't move.

"So beautiful"

He strokes the side of the boy's face.

"Vitya! If he wakes we are screwed" I start to panic.

"Yuri!"

My heart stops as I hear another human yell a name similar to mine.

"Vity-"

Vitya yanks me under the water by my tail, we swim to some rocks and hide behind them watching the other human.

"I'm sorry Yura, that was reckless" Vitya whispers. "I had to save him"

I say nothing as we watch.

"Your highness, are you alright?"

Another dark haired very handsome man runs to the side of the boy Vitya saved who is now sitting up and looking around, are they a couple?  
I hope not... What am I thinking? I can't fall for a human. I look at Vitya and see he has already fallen deep for that boy, I wonder if he's seen this boy before? From the song.

"Prince Yuri?" The dark haired man says as he sits beside the boy.

"Sir Otabek? Were you singing?"

"Singing? No sir, but I think I heard it"

"Wait... There was a man, a man with long silver hair looking down at me a-and another.... blond? He was singing I-I think"

"Angels Sir?"

"Yeah maybe, I think I hit my head..."

Otabek helps the prince to his feet and pulls him across the beach slowly. I cross my arms on the rock and lay my head on my arms watching as the men leave.

"Prince Yuri" Vitya whispers.

I turn my head to see him looking at the sky.

"Humans are dangerous, they play with merpeoples hearts." I say more to myself, I can't let myself be sucked in by Otabek's beauty.

"Yeah, let's go home" Vitya says in the saddest voice I have ever heard come from his lips.

 

We swim in silence back home, the human had such beautiful short dark hair, the opposite of my long blonde hair. His husky voice made my body tingle, I've never felt anything like it. I am sure Vitya feels the same about the prince, this is not good we must forget. I can see our home ahead of us and speed up but my tail has caught on something. "What the-?" I turn to see an eel wrapped around me. "Vit-" I try to yell but another eel wraps around my mouth and pulls me deep in to the seaweed forest.

 

"Yura? Yura!"

 

Vitya swims around frantically looking for me. The eels pull me slowly away from Vitya, this is very bad. Eels tend to be evil and flock towards the more evil leaders in the sea, because of this Yakov banned all eels from our kingdom. I have a bad gut feeling that these eels belong to J-J, he wants to take Yakov's place as the king. The big question is why does me want me? Yakov wouldn't give up his crown for me, the eels pull me to the dark ice caves, oh god I was right... this is J-J's lair. A voice wafts out of the cave.

"Chris and Seung! Good boys"

His voice infuriates me, so arrogant. His tentacles slide out from the dark, he's so slimy and possessive. Fucking crazy actually, I need to get out now.

"Yura! So good to see you, release him boys"

The eels slide away from me as J-J slides his tentacle around my shoulders, I try to pull away but he holds me tightly. I sigh.

"What do you want J-J?"

He chuckles and I want nothing more than to punch his stupid face.

"I'm so glad you asked. Well beautiful Yura I want you to be mine forever, I love you"

Oh my god this idiot can't be serious...

"What?"

J-J strokes my hair softly before throwing me in to a cell by the tail. "Ahh!" I scream "No!"

He lifts his hand and creates an ice wall which traps me in.

"You bastard!" I scream and try to smash the ice but it won't even budge, after what feels like hours I stop and lay on the bottom of the cave. Boy would I like to wipe the stupid smirk off his face I think as I curl in on myself, love... yea right, he doesn't even know what love is. I hear a familiar voice outside "Vitya!" He found me! I swim up and bang on the ice. Vitya turns and swims to the ice, his voice is muffled but it looks like he could be bargaining with J-J. After a while J-J points at the ice and it melts, I swim in to Vitya's arms

"I had to make a bet to buy us some time" he whispers.  
Oh for fuck sakes! Why is he so impulsive?

"I do love a bet" J-J smirks at us.

"What's the bet?" I ask cautiously.

"Viktor here bet he could make Prince Yuri fall in love with him in three days. If Viktor succeeds I will let you go, if he doesn't or if Prince Yuri pledges his love to another... You and I are getting married in three days. I will turn both of you in to humans for three days on the condition that I borrow Viktor's voice for the duration"

My eyes widen in shock, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.

"So my life, my freedom depends on my brother making a human fall in love with him?!"

"Yes, now let's get started, sing Viktor" J-J demands.

Vitya starts to sing and J-J opens a clam which sucks Vitya's voice from him. You are a fool Vitya, J-J points at me and Vitya before magic surrounds us and flies away. I look down and see my orange tail is still there.

"Hey what's the big idea?"

"You have five minutes to get as close to shore as you can before you change because I'm just that nice" he smirks.

Five?! I grab Vitya's hand and we swim as fast as we can, I can feel the change happening but luckily the beach is near.

 

I pull Vitya to the beach just in time, it feels so weird, I look like a human now. I look over at Vitya who is holding his legs and smiling, I push myself up and wobble before falling on the sand. "Ahh" I yell as I fall. Vitya looks like he's trying to laugh but remembers he no longer has a voice. He's such an Idiot, I am so doomed. Me and Vitya stand while holding each other for support. I look down and see a pink wrap of fabric around my waist, Vitya is wearing nothing.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, I am, I know he is real"

Two men walk out on the beach and spot us, oh no... they run towards us and as they get closer I recognize the Prince and the beautiful man Otabek.

"Sir are you alright?"

The Prince lifts Vitya in his arms with ease, are all humans strong?

"He can't speak" I whisper shyly.

"Oh" the Prince sounds a little sad.

Otabek looks down at me as I sweep my hair behind my ear. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Yura, That's Viktor but we all call him Vitya"

"Let's take them to the castle and get them cleaned up, we can't just leave them." Says the Prince.

"I agree"

This is a good start. I watch as Vitya rests his head on Yuri's shoulder, maybe I do have a chance. I wobble as I walk after Vitya and Yuri.

"Need a hand?"

Otabek smiles at me, but I'm not weak I can do this myself.

"No, I'm-"

I fall flat on my face again, how humiliating. Otabek scoops me up quickly, I gasp and wrap my arms around his neck "Don't drop me" I yell. He laughs as he starts to walk holding me tightly. He looks in my eyes, and for some reason I can't look away.

 

Soon we reach a huge castle, it's so big. I can't believe my eyes.

"Amazing" I whisper.

"I'll take Vitya to the north wing, take Yura to your wing will you Beka?"

"Yes sir" Otabek replies to the prince.

He carries me through the castle for a few minutes before opening a door to a nice room and places me down on the bed.

"This is my room, I have some clothes that might look good on yo-... I mean fit you"

He bangs his head lightly on the wall, that's weird... must be a human thing. He pulls what must be clothes out of a closet and hands them to me, what do I do with these? I'm not entirely sure how this works, I hold an item up, it looks similar to what Otabek has on the top half of his body. I want to tell him what I am but I have this feeling that's holding me back from telling him so I have to do this confidently, I pull the fabric over my head but it's not working.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know... why isn't it working?" I growl at him.

"You are putting your head in the arm hole"

His hands reach over and move the top around so I slide in properly.

"Thanks, can you help with these too?"

I lift up the other item of clothing but surprisingly his cheeks change to a bright pink colour.

"Y-You want me to help you put your pants on?" he asks like it's a weird thing to ask.

Oh no... I don't want to freak him out... what do I say? He just grabs the pants and kneels "Step in the holes"

"Uh okay"

I stand in the holes before he pulls the pants up to my waist and buttons them up, he stands in front of me keeping his hands on my waist, I can feel his hands on my skin on my hips. His hands spread warmth through my body and I know I've fallen. I look down and my hair falls over my face, Otabek reaches out his hand and sweeps my hair behind my back.

"Do you want me to put your hair up?"

"Up?"

What does he mean? He walks to a wooden box and searches around before pulling out a round black thing. I stare curiously at it, what does it do? He pulls my hair away from my face and curls the hair around before using the black band, he pulls me to the mirror.

"Do you like the bun?" he asks quietly.

"Yes" I breathe out.

So, it's something called a bun, I notice the mirror is just like ours under the sea. Otabek sits on his bed, I sit next to him and touch my hair, I never knew it was so soft.

"I really like your hair" he whispers as he reaches out and tucks a loose strand he missed behind my ear.

"Thanks" my cheeks heat up as I look over and smile at him.

"So, what brought you to the beach today?"

He had obviously been bursting to ask that question. I stay silent, why can't I just tell him? Oh! J-J must have done this, I can't explain to him. He looks over at me.

"Okay well let's start with something simpler, what age are you?"

"16, what about you?"

"I'm 20, pretty young for a knight huh?"

"Oh, I uh don't know" I laugh.

"So .... What is Vitya to you?"

He sounds a little sad as he asks, has that question been eating at him?

"Vitya is my older brother"

"Oh good, d-do you have a partner?"

My cheeks heat up and I ponder this question, I do have an arranged marriage but I will not be telling him that.

"No, no partner"

He smiles over at me.

"You are beautiful Yura"

I can't help but let out a little gasp, that's rather bold of him.

"I-I..."

He smiles and places his hand on mine, my eyes are drawn down to his hand. His hands are big, strong and rough, working hands. In contrast mine are small and soft from my time in the ocean, Otabek suddenly leans over and places his lips on mine slowly and softly. I feel myself holding my breath, my body feels like it's floating and tingling just so amazing. I can't believe this is happening, my first kiss is with a human! He pulls away with a huge smile.

"Was that okay? I should've asked first sorry" He says sheepishly.

"I-It was amazing! I've never felt anything like that in my life!"

He laughs and hugs me. What am I going to do? I really like him... but this wasn't part of the plan. Otabek may love me but Vitya needs to make Yuri fall in love with him or in two and a half days I will be taken by J-J, the thought terrifies me, I bury my head against Otabek's neck. I can't go back to the sea... to him. I won't! I tighten my hold on him as he wraps his arms around me, his arms make me so happy and safe, J-J can't reach me here.

"We should head to dinner" he whispers against my head.

"Okay, will Vitya and the Prince be there?"

"I assume so, do you want some shoes?"

"Some what?" I ask confused.

"Oh, never mind" he laughs. "Yuri won't mind, he's pretty chill for a Prince"

 

* * *

 

 

We walk to a large room with a table, I run when I see Vitya and give him a hug.

"Going okay?" I whisper in his ear.

He nods and I immediately relax. I notice Vitya has clothes on too, hopefully he had the same experience as I did. I glance over at Yuri and see him smiling at Vitya, yay I'm safe! We sit down and I start eating with my hands, Otabek takes my hand and places some kind of metal utensil in my hand. I look up at him confused to see him and Yuri using it to pick food up so I copy them, so many weird things in the human world.

"So Otabek, is everything prepared for my wedding?"

I choke and look up at Vitya in shock, Vitya has his head hanging down. Oh no...

"To who?!" I choke out.

Yuri looks at me surprised "I'm marrying a princess from a nearby kingdom in two days"

Oh no! J-J must have known! We really are fools. "If Viktor succeeds I will let you go, if he doesn't or if Prince Yuri pledges his love to another... You and I are getting married in three days."

Water starts dripping from my eyes and I run from the room. I run all the way to the beach and sit with my feet in the water, the water from my eyes still drips down my face, how does it work? I feel a hand on my back and look into the safe warm eyes of Otabek.

"My eyes are dripping water"

He smiles at me. "You mean tears?"

"Tears? Does this always happen when you are sad?" I ask, he smiles reassuringly at me.

"Most of the time yes, why are you so sad?"

"Prince Yuri can't marry that woman"

"What? Why does that matter to you?" he rubs my back gently while I try to think of the words, I can fight, I will tell him! Screw you J-J!

"Yuri needs to marry Vitya"

He pulls away a little in surprise.

"What?"

"If he doesn't.... I get kidnapped"

He's speechless as he stares at me, finally he speaks.

"What are you and Vitya?"

"We are...."

Mermen... I can't say it....

"Lost souls, Vitya loves Yuri, he saved the Prince from drowning"

"I knew it! You are a merman, aren't you? I've read legends about them but never thought it was true" he exclaims.

 

"Uh..." I stand and back away from him.

"You are!"

I lower my head "Please don't kill me"

He gasps "Of course I won't kill you" A tense silence passes between us.

"I like you, I know it's weird. I know I have only known you a day but it's like I have always known you Yura, like I was waiting for you. I-I really like you" He whispers.

I get the feeling that he doesn't express his feelings to anyone ever, I look up at him and see that he is serious. I open my arms and he launches in to my arms and hugs me tightly.

"I know Yuri likes Vitya but he likes a merman with a singing voice, did Vitya used to speak?"

I nod my head.

"I won't let anyone take you away"

He's not as strong as J-J, there is nothing he can do.

 

* * *

 

 

J-J's POV

 

Hmm... should I put the blue corals or purple? I wonder what Yura would like more.

"Chris?"

"Massster?"

"You are my best interior designer, do you prefer the blue or purple corals for my wedding?"

"Why not both Sir?"

"Good idea, no expense will be spared for this event of the year."

I place them nicely around the arch I have been constructing, everything must be perfect. A King's wedding must be perfect, there hasn't been a royal wedding for quite some time so everyone will hear of this luxury and be positively envious. Yura Leory... hmm I like it! I am sure he will come to love me in time, he is my perfect match. I love the fire inside him, he is who I need to stand by me when I'm ruling over Yakov's Kingdom. Soon I'll have the man I love by my side and the kingdom I deserve under my ruling.

"Master?"

"Yes Seung?"

"We have a problem..."

"What is it?"

"Yura told the Princes adviser Sir Otabek everything then they hugged and the adviser told Yura that he likes him... I think they could be in love"

"What!"

Before I realized it I threw a rock and smashed my ice cabinet into a million pieces, stupid eel, why did he not step in and stop this foolishness. I put a spell on Yura so he wouldn't be able to tell any humans anything about the deal or who he is.... so how did he break free? Oh.... it is love. I will kill that Otabek!

"I did not expect this! It's not part of the plan!" I yell to no one in particular.

I am a fool, I really thought Yura would be attacked on land and run back to the sea but instead he fell in love! Not okay! I am not waiting two days, time to speed this up.

"Seung, come here!"

"Yes Sir?"

"Give this.." I say as I hand him a vial "To Prince Yuri anyway you can, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir"

I point at him and turn him to a human.

"Go!" I yell as I make a large wave that pushes him to shore.

You are mine Yura!

 

* * *

 

 

Yura's POV

I was too nervous to sleep alone so me and Vitya share a bed, I had to explain to Vitya about tears since he can't seem to stop his own. I have forgiven him for this bet, at least my first kiss was with Otabek and not J-J.  
I haven't really thought about how much I will really miss my brother, I hope he will be okay without me. "Vitya..." he hugs me "I love you brother" he kisses my cheek in response.

 

It's morning and the first thing I notice is how odd Yuri is acting, he is completely ignoring Vitya and it's making me nervous. Otabek runs to me and holds me close.

"I'm so sorry Yura, Yuri has moved the wedding to today. He loves the princess Sara, no one is happy about this."

Tears drip down my face again, this is it. It's over.

 

Hoping we might be able to change Yuri's mind, we go to the wedding on the ship with Otabek. We hear some yelling on board.

"I knew you weren't right for my sister!" Sara's brother shoves Yuri, I hold Vitya's arm knowing he is pissed and impulsive, Sara's brother wouldn't have a chance against Vitya.

The boat starts moving and the wedding begins, I am going to tell Yuri, I'm strong fuck J-J! I walk towards Yuri but feel someone grab me and throw me to the deck, I look up to see Seung as a human!

"You!" I yell.

He throws me down and holds me on the deck, Otabek tries to pull him off me but Seung shoves him hard against the deck too.

"No Yuri stop!" I yell in panic but then he says the dreaded words.

"I do"

In the corner of my eye I see Vitya run to Yuri.

"Stop!" Seung yells at Vitya.

Seung jumps off me and tries to grab Vitya.

"I do" Sara says just as Vitya reaches Yuri and kisses him.

"Vitya?"

Yuri blinks his eyes and looks shocked, he remembers....

"Yuri!" shouts Vitya.

"He talked!" Otabek yells.

Is the curse over?

"I love you Yuri!" Vitya cries.

"I ..." Yuri starts but magic swirls around Vitya and turns him back to a merman, his sky-blue tail appears as he falls to the deck with a thud.

Otabek looks down at me as my long orange tail appears.

"Vitya!" I yell but it's too late.

J-J climbs on to the boat and grabs me tightly.

"Hello my love, Seung, grab Vitya"

"No!" Otabek screams as J-J pulls me into the water, that's the last time I will ever hear his voice.

 

* * *

 

 

He pulls me to his cave and we wait in silence for Seung and Vitya, when they arrive he tosses me and Vitya into the cell again and makes the ice door appear with teasingly small gaps.

"I want you to hear" he laughs before he swims off.

"I'm sorry Yura, for everything"

"It's okay, you tried" I sigh, I just don't have it in me right now to be angry at him.

"I won't let him keep you."

I look up and see him more furious than I have ever seen him, it's so uncharacteristic for Vitya that I am stunned into silence.

"Boys?" A deep voice travels in the cave.

"Yakov!" we yell together.

"How did you know we were here?" I ask.

"I was invited" he growls at J-J.

He planned this all.

"So good of you to come Yakov"

"Cut the crap Jean- Jacques, give me my boys back"

"It's been so long, don't you want to have a chat? No? Okay well all I want is your kingdom" he pulls out a contract "Give me your kingdom and I will give you Viktor"

Yakov seems calm considering the circumstances.

"What about my Yura? My kingdom for my Vitya and my Yura."

He does care about me, I can't help a little smile.

"Oh, I can't do that, you see it's mine and Yura's wedding today. No king is good without his partner."

Oh he should not have said that... it's Yakov's sore spot, Yakov growls.

"No deal, you will not have my Yura"

"I think you mean my Yura!" J-J snaps back. "Yakov, I will make sure Viktor will suffer every second here with me but Yura will be treated well."

Yakov shows more emotion than I have ever seen on his face, I can tell he is thinking hard about this.  
After a few minutes of silence J-J snaps obviously impatient, he melts a hole in the ice and wraps a tentacle around Vitya. He pulls Vitya out before replacing the ice in front of me, J-J grabs a vial of what looks like poison and brings it to Vitya's lips.

"I'll do it Yakov"

"Vitya!" Yakov cries.

 

The terror on their faces snaps me out of it.

 

"Do it Yakov! Don't worry about me!" I yell, I can't let Vitya die, not after everything we have been through.

Perhaps together Yakov and Vitya can save me one day. Yakov looks at me sadly before using his magic to sign the contract, the crown on Yakov's head disappears and then reappears on J-J.  
Seeing my families crown on his head fills me with rage, I will kill him for this. J-J lets go of Vitya and points at Yakov and Vitya turning them to humans.

"And stay out!" J-J yells as Vitya grabs Yakov and pulls him out.

 

The ice wall in front of me melts away and fear sets in as I swim as far back in the cell as I can.

"My Yura" J-J smirks at me "I always get what I want"

He yanks me out of the cell by my wrists and pulls me towards a weird arch with coral around it.

"Seung?"

Seung swims out from the shadows and flips a book open with his tail.

"Jean- Jacques Leroy, do you take Yura Nikiforov to be your husband?"

"I do"

What? So soon... Marriage? I try to pull away but he holds me tight and puts a ring on my finger.

"Don't try to remove it my love, if you do then it will tighten"

I lower my head in despair, if I was on land I would have tears.

"Do you Yura Nikiforov, take Jean- Jacques Leroy to be your husband?"

No no no no no no I open my mouth to say just that.

"Say you do Yura, don't think that I won't still kill Viktor or even the Prince's adviser"

I gasp, but I don't doubt that.

"Yes, I-I do"

I will never forgive myself for saying that. Ever.

"I now pronounce you husbands"

"Yay took you long enough!" J-J yells before pulling me close to kiss me, his slimy disgusting lips are so much worse than Otabek's. I can't believe this is happening, he pulls away with a huge smirk on his face.  
Something has been eating at me...

"Why did you let me and Vitya go to land? You would never let me go even if Vitya won"

He chuckles and strokes my hair.

"For fun"

"You bastard!"

I try to attack him but he easily holds me back while laughing.

"My feisty little Yura, that's why I love you"

 

* * *

 

 

Vitya's POV

 

I pull Yakov to the surface and spot the ship.

"Vitya, where are we going?"

"That ship has my lover on board"

"What?! There are only humans on board, humans are bad! They killed my Lilia"

"These humans are nice"

"Vitya!" I hear his sweet voice reaching down to me.

"Yuri!"

He tosses a ladder down and we start climbing up, Yakov struggles with his human legs so me and Yuri pull him up to the ship. Once he is safely lying on the boat deck I launch into Yuri's arms.

"Yuri my darling"

"Vitya" he whispers and holds me close.

"I'm sorry, it was a love potion, I love you not her"

"I love you too Yuri"

I pull back and look around at the men on the ship.

"We must save my brother" I announce.

 

Yuri quickly wraps a blanket around my waist while blushing, what's with humans and nudity? Yakov coughs and sits up. "I have a plan" All of the dozen men on board turn to him. "I don't have much magic left but" Yakov waves his hand and four bright shells fall to the boat deck "Take these" I gasp, I know what these are. They turn humans into merpeople temporarily. I hand one to Yuri, one to Otabek and lean down to Yakov.

"No son, take someone younger and more agile" I look around and see several volunteers before an older woman walks through.

Otabek and Yuri salute "Captain" she smiles at me and Yakov recognizes her immediately.

"Lilia!?" he gasps.

"Hello men, I will accompany you" she pulls me into a brief hug but I'm still in shock and pull away, my mother is dead.... how? What?

She leans down and hugs Yakov. "Lilia no, you can't go"

"I've missed you old man" she pulls away and stands in front of me "I must go, I have a score to settle with J-J. This is not the first time he has taken Yura"

I have so many questions but now is not the time, I hand Lilia the shell.

 

"So, got any stakes?" I ask Yuri.

"Huh?"

"J-J is an ancient magical creature and we can only kill him with wood" I explain.

"Oh like a vampire?" A bubbly boy with tanned skin and black hair asks excitedly.

"Yeah, except J-J does exist"

Lilia stops me by opening her coat showing us the many sharp stakes strapped to her, she really has been holding a grudge. We all take one.

"What now?" Yuri asks.

"Do what I do" I say as I push the shell that Yakov gave me against my skin watching as the shell disappears and my legs turn to a tail. "Come on, we need to hurry"

Otabek and Yuri hesitantly push the shells to their legs and become mermen, wow and just when I thought Yuri couldn't look any more attractive. Lilia lifts me up and tosses me into the ocean followed by Yuri and Otabek. Then she falls in, her hair is loose and suddenly I recognize her as my mother. We swim to the cave pulling Yuri and Otabek along as they are having trouble adjusting to their new tails, I don't have a plan and Lilia just wants to attack J-J with everything she has, this should be interesting. We enter the cave cautiously, watching out for the minion eels particularly Seung.

 

"Let me go!" I hear Yura yell, he's trying to sound strong but I can hear how scared he really is.

"Don't be like this baby, just accept this new stage in your life. I can give you anything now that I am the king, I'll shower you in jewels, pearls, the best food in the ocean..."

"I want Otabek!"

I look over to see Otabek clenching his fists and grab him before he makes a rash decision.

"You can't have Otabek! Stop asking! You are mine Yura! I thought that the humans would attack you which would force you into my arms not love you especially after what they did to your mother"

"That's it!" Lilia races into the cave, we quickly follow her.

"Lilia?" J-J seems genuinely shocked when he sees her "B-But they killed you"

"Yeah well after you changed to into a human to keep me from protecting Yura after I saved him as a baby, I made a life for myself. Humans are kind but you think they are cruel, you really are an idiot"

J-J took Yura when he was a baby? Why don't I remember this? Must be one of J-J's mind tricks. I watch as she heads towards him with her stake subtly, J-J looks even more furious than usual.

"Ow!" Yura cries out as J-J tightens his grip on him.

"Humans are bad, they killed my Isabella" he screams before raising a tentacle which sends a wave over to Yuri and Otabek who become trapped in a cell with a coral gate in front. He then sends for Seung who wraps around  
Lilia and destroys her stake.

"Mother!" Yura calls.

J-J's other eel wraps around me before destroying my own stake. Crap... what now?

 

"Well that was easy, now me and my Yura will watch as Otabek and Yuri change back and drown"

No, no! not Yuri! Oh god... think Vitya think. Chris releases his grip a little, I wonder why? Is he helping me? J-J pulls Yura to the cell door and holds out Yura's hand. "Hey Otabek, did you notice Yura's wedding ring?" Yura is kicking and trying to escape.

"You unimaginable monster" Otabek growls at him.

J-J kisses Yura and I feel something inside me snap, how fucking dare he?!

 

"Tha-"

"Shhhh" Chris hums "Not yet"

 

I look down at Chris, he gives me a little wink. He's making it look like he is holding me back but really, I could escape easily. What to do... I need some kind of a plan.... There are wooden shipwrecks just outside the cave, I wonder if I could make one move with my voice, just lift the water, just a little wave... I can do that. The bow on a boat is just a big stake... I need to lure J-J out but Seung will grab me.

 

"Look Yura, only Five minutes until they drown"

Yura kicks and screams before I hear another voice behind me.

 

"Wow cool cave, it's so fun being a merman"

 

"Phichit?" Otabek and Yuri gasp.

"Hey guys! Not cool leaving me behind, luckily Yakov had another shel-" when he takes in the sight he freezes "uh... you are big" he says to J-J

"Who is this idiot? Get him Seung" Seung throws Lilia against the cave wall and wraps himself around Phichit but then he looks confused and changes colour.

"Seung?" J-J yells.

 

Seung and Phichit look at each other in silence before Seung releases Phichit.

 

"No! Grab him you fool!" J-J shouts.

"Sir, I resign" he flicks his tail in J-J's direction, J-J flies back into a cave wall still firmly holding Yura.

Lilia perks up and helps us as we try to open the cell door but it's not budging. The situation is desperate now, Otabek and Yuri are struggling to get air.

"Right! That's enough games" J-J yells we all turn to face him, he has Yura in one tentacle and has a long silver dagger held to Yura's neck. "Just stop right there, if I can't have Yura, nobody can! Just leave us"

 

**_Sing..... sing!_ **

 

_"The deep blue of the sea.... Stay close to me... Come to the sea with me....... Deep under the surf...... Hold me, Kiss me love...... Stay close to me......"_

 

Yura looks at me in shock before joining me, I start to hear the shipwrecks rising from the sea floor.

 

**_Yes! Hurry!_ **

 

_"I'll grant your every wish..... Deep under the surf.... Stay close to me..... Forget the land above"_

 

A post of a ship comes flying through the cave and stabs J-J in the heart.

 

"Ahh" he screams as his body melts and he becomes nothing more than mush in a cave.

I watch as Yura swims away from the mush that was J-J still shivering in fear.

"Yura, ar-"

 

"Vitya!" Yuri screams.

 

I turn and watch in horror as his tail turns to legs, he's still trapped. I rush to the gate and try to break it open with my friends and mother.

 

"Quick! Pull" I yell frantically.

 

"Move!"

I hear Yura's voice behind me and turn to see him wearing the family crown, he points at the gate after we all move away. "Come on!" he growls to himself.

 

Yuri and Otabek lose consciousness.

 

"Yuri!" I scream.

 

Please let him be okay. Please. A bright light fills the cave, an orange light. Suddenly the gate bursts open with a very loud bang, I rush in and grab Yuri as Lilia grabs Otabek.

 

I don't think I have ever swam as fast as I did getting Yuri to the surface, I place him gently on the sand. Lilia follows behind with Otabek and places him at Yuri's side. "Please Yuri, wake up" I cry.

 

Yakov runs across the beach and kneels beside us, the boat must have returned to shore after we left. "Yakov" I cry, he pats my shoulder and looks over at Yura.

"My boy!" he gasps and hugs Yura. "The crown chose you, it must have"

 

Yura has tears in his eyes as he looks at Otabek "It won't do much good for him"

 

"Nonsense my boy, it will save them, place your hands on their hearts" Yura does as he is told "Feel the water inside them and pull it out"

"How?" he asks in a very panicked voice.

"Relax Yura, imagine waves and how your voice can move water"

 

Yura closes his eyes and breathes deep. Slowly water starts pouring out of Otabek and Yuri's mouths and they start to cough.

 

"Yuri!" I yell and hold him close to me rubbing his back gently as he coughs. "You're okay"

He pulls away and takes a deep breath.

"I'm alive?" he gasps.

 

I laugh with tears dripping down my face before I place my lips on his briefly.

 

"I love you Yuri"

"I love you too"

 

I look over and see Otabek and Yura embracing each other, Yura's ring crumbles and falls to the sand as the last of J-J's magic disappears forever. Yakov's, Lilia's and my original tails appear as well. We all sit in silence on the beach "What now?" I ask, everyone laughs.

 

Suddenly Phichit's tail disappears as the shell's magic wears out, he jumps out of the waves.

"Yay! back to my old self" he smiles.

 

Yakov and Lilia embrace each other tightly, it's amazing to see them together once again. "I want to go back to my human life, I built a life for myself and I have my ship here" Lilia says quietly. Yakov looks sad but announces he will stay with her.

Yura gasps. "B-But you can't, you are the sea king"

"No my boy I am not, you are now"

I look down at Yuri.

"D-Do you want to stay with me?" I ask quietly hoping we wants to be with me, I can't bear being apart from him.

 

He raises his hand to my cheek. "Yes I do. But.... I am a prince, soon to become the king, I have duties. I have to stay on land"

"Then I'll stay with you my love" I say as I press my forehead to his.

"No!" Yura shouts. "I can't be alone, I don't know how to rule the sea or use my powers"

"You will figure it out, you are a clever boy" Yakov pats his shoulder.

"I'll help you out" Chris sticks his head out of the water "I never wanted to be mean, it was all J-J"

Yura glares at him.

 

"And you won't be alone Yura, I'm coming to the sea with you" Otabek says.

Yuri gasps, Otabek leans over and hugs Yuri "I'll look after him, I'll miss you every day Prince Yuri"

"Can we visit?" Yuri whispers looking over at me.

"For sure, I'll miss the sea so I know we will still see each other." I answer.

Yakov puts his hand on Yura's back. "Son, you need to turn me, Lilia and Vitya into humans okay?"

"And me" Seung says, I had forgotten he was there.

"You?" Yura asks.

"I want to be near Phichit, the sea holds too many bad memories for me"

"Yay" Phichit yells.

We all look at him.

"I mean sad about the bad memories but good that you are coming to land a-and you know..."

Seung gives a little laugh and Phichit smiles at him.

 

Yakov takes Yura's hands.

"Point at Vitya and imagine him as a human, imagine sand instead of water"

Yura points at me and I feel my tail disappear and my hair floats around my face as it gets shorter. I look down and see my legs before they are covered by an amber wrap the same colour as Yuri's eyes.

 

"Yuri!" I yell and hug him.

"Your hair!" he gasps.

"I thought you could use a trim" Yura laughs.

 

I run a hand through my new short hair and actually love it, Yuri runs his hands through it too.

"So beautiful" He whispers.

He hugs me on the beach and we watch as Yura changes Lilia and Yakov but leaves their hair alone. Seung splashes his tail impatiently against Yura's leg.

 

"It's harder for an eel, let yourself into his mind to see what he imagines he would look like and focus on that image" Yakov says to Yura.

Yura closes his eyes and Seung rises from the water tall with short dark hair and a surprisingly kind face, big contrast to the face we saw on the boat when he was under J-J. He falls immediately to the sand while trying to walk and we all laugh.

"I guess I deserve that" he grumbles as Phichit helps him to his feet.

"Now with Otabek you need to do the opposite, imagine waves and a tail" Yura points at Otabek looking pretty exhausted by now.

A long tail forms on Otabek, his tail is the exact shade of green in Yura's eyes. Of course it is. We all say our tearful goodbyes, I hold tight to Yura. "Goodbye brother, make me proud" He laughs and pushes me away. "I'll do a better job than you would have old man" "Who are you calling old man?" I grab his tail and we fight in the water.

"I'll miss you" he grumbles.

"We will see each other once a month okay?"

He smiles and holds Otabek's hand. I stand with Yakov, Lilia and Yuri as we watch Yura and Otabek disappear beneath the waves with Chris behind them. Yuri takes my hand as we watch the sun setting.

 

* * *

 

**One year later**

 

Vitya's POV

 

"I do"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss"

 

I pull Yuri towards me and kiss him lovingly. We are having the wedding on Lilia's boat with humans and merpeople alike. Yura has become a very powerful king and managed to fashion us all a jewel pendant which we use to change from humans to merpeople whenever we please. Yuri, Otabek, Yakov, Lilia, Yura and myself have one which matches the colour of our tails. I touch Yuri's pendant and look up at him.

 

"Let's do it" he laughs.

 

We all climb up on the boat's railing and jump into the water, as soon as the pendant touches water we turn, as long as it is around our neck. We have a fun chase game through the waves before arriving at the underwater palace to loud cheers, I hold Yuri close to me and look at his stunning gold tail. He's so perfect, a natural merman. When he sings it changes the colour of his tail, more often than not it changes to the crisp blue colour of my eyes. We join in the dance, Yura takes my hand.

 

"Congratulations brother" he says, his long golden hair floats around his face like sunshine.

 

"You too" he waves his ring at me, his real ring. One that binds him by love and not fear.

 

Just like mine.


End file.
